You Cannot Tame The Wild Things
by Pie Shaped Cumulus
Summary: He was trapped, and he thought that was all there was, but now he's not, and he knows there's more. Rating may change. GrimmxIchi. AU
1. Prologue

A/N: Welp, my other attempt at a multi chapter fic has been a failure, sooooooo I've come up with this. XDD

These first couple chapters are short, but they will get longer...I swear.

Disclaimer: Sigh...these things really piss me off, buuuut if you insist: I disclaim.

Warnings: Some language

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

-page-break-

This is how shit works:

-The scientists run things. How? They have power. The power over our food, and our medication which means they have power over everyone else.

-The government pretends to run things, 'cept for the few who are secretly scientist that actually run things.

-The people waddle around like fat ducks _thinking _that they (at least partially) run things.

-And us? We suffer in our small glass cubes they throw us in.

~Ichigo

* * *

><p>This is how shit is done:<p>

-We (the lab rats) get dissected, put back together, killed, and made again.

-The scientists laugh manically behind their clipboards and pretend that they couldn't kill everyone if they wanted to. Probably because they're scared on of them

will actually do it.

-The government sits there, and spills coffee on their paperwork.

-The people? Can fucking go to hell for all the good they do.

~Grimmjow

* * *

><p>Sorry about any possible spellinggrammar mistakes there might be.

Reviews make me fart lemon drops, and who doesn't want to see that ;D


	2. Inside His Cage, He Watched

A/N: This is an angsty hybrid fic that will probably _not _have a lot (if any) smut, because:

I suck at it.

And this fic has a very serious mood through out it entirety.

Also they they will be moving pretty fast there won't really be time to hunker down and ride cock.

I reeeeeally suck at it.

THERE IS **NO** MPREG...however Ichi _is _a beta (it's all explained later on in the fic).

Warnings: Suicidal thoughts.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat...and waited. For <em>anything<em>. Anything that would free him of his fate. He was tired, he'd been in the same place for _ten years _(since he was six). And when others would have been dead by now, he still lived, and he wanted to know why. It wasn't fair.

Death was good, everyone around him waited for it. It was relief, freedom, salvation, a way out.

Suicide was out of the question. Not because it was cowardly (if that was it he would have done it a long time ago), but because there was no way he could kill himself. They watched them to make sure they ate, they escorted them everywhere, and, besides himself there was literally nothing in his...living quarters.

He was situated in a 4 by 4 ½ ft. clear cube made of an unbreakable glass like material. Five air holes were placed above the woven metal door. Ichigo himself was five foot nine...and a half. He sat in the far left corner, his head leaning limp against the was, his legs sprawled out in what looked to be a very uncomfortable fashion, but he did nothing about it.

He couldn't. It took all he had to move his eyes in the direction of a furious growl only to see a blue haired subject being thrown into his...cube. He felt a moment of pity for the guy, as he had every other time he'd watched the same blue haired man being thrown into the same clear cube since he'd been brought to this godforsaken hell hole. Given the moments quickly became noticeably shorter as he went through the same treatment. In place were the moments of pity he felt for himself, and the anger.

* * *

><p>All subjects brought in to be made into hybrids, or just tested on are brought before puberty. They are either found abandoned, or, most likely kidnapped. They then take the you and strap you to a table, they stick a few needles in you shove a few tubes down your throat, run a couple ex-rays, CAT scans, strap you to a different (<em>special<em>) table and do it all over. And all you feel while they do this a mixture of pain and more pain that you know is there but can't feel because you've blocked it out.

When they're done with you you're either dead or they throw you into a clear glass box for a few weeks to sleep off your pain (both mental and physical) and try and get used to the nightmares, and get used to your new appendages as well as your heightened senses. They then take you for some rounds just to make sure you can walk without running into walls.

They look at you like you're animals, treat you like you're animals, and don't talk to you because how would you understand them? You're an animal.

And in a way you are. You hate clothes, because they irritate your skin, same with blankets or beds for that matter. You have instincts, given everybody does, but yours are more animal-like. And because of your instincts you want to be wild...like animal, but unlike an animal you're smart (like a human) and contrary to they're (the scientists) beliefs you can _feel_. You could love if given the chance, but they think you can't because of your mating rituals. 'Fuck them', you think because they don't know shit, even if they act as though they do.

When all's said and done they throw you back into your cube only now you have to get used to your new routine along with all the other freaks.

You:

-Wake up (usually when they're already in the process of dragging you down the halls).

-Eat (raw meat because it won't make you sick anymore, but you still feel ashamed, degraded).

-Get herded to the "Outdoors" (which is really just and big room made to feel and look like the outside) for "Play Time" (where all the different species of hybrids gather into collective groups, but still a safe distance away from everyone, and hiss, or bark, or...whatever at the occasional passer by).

-Get escorted back to your cube (where you wait anxiously to see whether you'll be tested on today, and look with pity at the one that are, or, if you're the one getting the looks of pity you growl right back)

-Eventually fall asleep (to relive you nightmares, or, if you're lucky, memories of your life before all this).

And thus ends the sad pathetic circle of your existence. You'll do this until you die in an unfortunate accident, or something. You'll wake up everyday knowing that no matter what you do it will never end.

That this, is the bane of your existence.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any mistakes it was a quick job, and if there are any glaring mistakes please feel free to point them out...please. XD<p>

Also sorry for suddenly changing to second person there, the rest should be in third person like usual.

Review, review!


	3. Inside His Cage, He Listened

A/N: This chapter if far to short, it's almost embarrassing, but I just had to stop it when I did.

Warnings: Language.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Onwards!

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo had stared as the guard carried the limp ten year old to his cage. <em>

_He was the most beautiful thing Ichigo had ever seen. He watched as the burly guard threw the blue haired kid through the small door, and watched as the same kid jolted awake, immediately turning snarl back at the man._

_He watched as the guard nervously laughed it off because they both knew that in time, that growl wouldn't be so small, in time the kid would be more powerful than any other hybrid._

_They all knew this, you would be stupid not to, so in turn they treated him the worst, hoping to break his spirit._

* * *

><p>Ichigo watched in an almost hypnotized trance as the panther's tail swung lazily from side to side. He was just itching to pull it, lick it, chew it, cuddle with it, shove it down someone's throat and choke them with it, entwine it with his.<p>

Ichigo was a cheetah hybrid...a uh, _female _cheetah hybrid. Apparently someone wanted to know what would happen if they mixed genders. Nothing drastic really happened he was still alive after all, but he did have a feminine attitude, and the very feminine need to be dominated. Needless to say, it was humiliating.

The vibrant haired subject probably wouldn't have been gay if he wasn't a hybrid, but other males were the only ones that could give him what he wanted so he had no choice but to be very homosexual. Other subjects didn't have a problem with Ichigo's gayness, after all they were more animal than before: if something turned you on, you fuck it. If something pissed you off, you kill it.

It was a simpler world were lines weren't blurred by useless thinking and morals. And yes that may seem savage, but it was better than what humans had. In the human world they kill whoever they want anyway, and then they run around saying it was for they greater good, or something. They spend years pondering the point of life, when the animals know there is no point. You're born, you live, you fuck, have babies, and die.

There is no God.

No morals. You do what your instincts tell you.

And ultimately the strong survive, and the weak die.

That's just the way it is.

Simple.

To the point.

Ichigo started when he realized the tail stopped moving and the body attached to, and ultimately the head attached to the body, was turn to face him. He looked up to see the blue panther smirking at him, and blushed shuffling to face a different direction only to immediately turn back when he heard a commanding hiss. Damn. He scowled at the panthers triumphant face when he immediately obeyed. He couldn't help it dammit! But still flicked his ears questioningly.

He crawled to sit in front of his cage door when a blue tail beckoned him forward, and watched as the panther did the same.

"C'n you hear me?" He heard him say even with his voice low as to keep from alerting the guards. He nodded, not wanting to talk more than he had to.

"Good. Listen, have you ever seen fire before?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"Oh...do you know what an explosion is?'

He shook it again.

"I'll explain: fire is hot and usually orange or yellow, it's dangerous, if you see it don't touch it." Ichigo was lost, why was he telling him this? "An explosion is when there's a lot of fire that burst from some small device, and the force of it causes something to fall apart. Those are even more dangerous and usually very big."

"...um?" If the panther noticed his confusion he ignored it.

"Our cages are indestructible 'cause they don't want us getting out, so if an explosion happens and destroys everything don't move from your cage. I'll come and get you, okay?"

The cheetah hybrid was starting to think this guy was crazy, but nodded anyway. Why would there be an explosion.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had little idea of how lucky was.<p>

Lucky that this blue panther decided to take him under his wing.

How incredibly _lucky_ he was for that.

But he would find out soon, very soon, almost a bit too soon.

And when he thinks he knows just how lucky he is, he'll find out he wasn't even close.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any possible spelling/grammar mistakes it was a quick job.

Reviews motivate me! That should be enough motivation to review! XDDD


	4. Inside His Cage, He Waited

A/N: Okay, so I lied, the chapters will _not_ start to get longer, but that just means I'll update faster, so it's a win win.

This mostly just a filler chapter so it's kinda boring, but shit'll start happening in the next one.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since that (somewhat) eventful day, and Ichigo was starting to think the guy had been fucking with him. The panther hadn't so much as looked at him since then, in other words it had been as normal a week as any. Only now he started furiously, instead of entranced, at his tail.<p>

He'd thought that after last week things might be a little different, but they..._weren't_. And it was pissing him off.

He jumped as the noise of a key unlocking a cage door he'd gotten used to hearing everyday was a lot closer than usual. Ichigo looked up with fearful eyes just in time to catch sight of the blue panther watching him before the guard grabbed hold of his hair. He let out a small cry of pain that was promptly ignored.

* * *

><p>He hardly feel it when he was tossed back in his cage, but he could hear the sound of his head hitting the wall, He knew he was in a less than comfortable position but he did nothing about it.<p>

He drifted in and out of consciousness, wondering if maybe, just maybe this time he wouldn't wake up.

But he did. He always woke up.

* * *

><p>Seventeen days. <em>Seventeen<em> days since he spoke to the blue panther, and every one of those days did nothing to get it off his mind.

He woke, he sat, he watched, he waited, and _every day_ he was disappointed.

He was more an expert than ever on the panther. He knew that one eyebrow slightly higher set than the other, he knew the number of eyelashes on each eye. He'd counted the numerous scars on his chest, and determined which were from needles and which were from other hybrids. He noticed that when he was bored a left thigh muscle usually started twitching, and when he slept his tail wrapped around the other thigh, and he laced his fingers with his toes when curled up.

When they had "play time", he usually sat perched atop a small bump in the dirt so that he was slightly above everyone else, it wasn't done on purpose, but it made him look as if he were a king, add that to his ripped body, regal mane, and authoritative attitude, and you were set.

Ichigo sat in his usual spot in the "outdoors", a small dip in the "ground" where he could comfortably curl up and watch his obsession from behind. He jumped as a rare snow leopard hybrid sat down next to him, Ichigo groaned. Shiro was his name, and he was the creepiest fuck he'd ever met.

"Starin' at the Big Blue Kitty?" Shiro smirked knowingly.

"Go away."

"Like what ya see?"

"Why are you even here"

"I live here."

"It would hardly be called living."

"You've been starin' at 'im more than usual lately, berryhead."

"Go _away._"

* * *

><p>When Ichigo was was sitting back in his cage he, surprisingly, <em>wasn't <em>watching his panther. He was pondering what Shiro had said to him.

_"Ya know what, Ichi?"_

_"Don't call me that...what?"_

_"Big Blue's gonna be the king of the jungle__ soon."_

_"what do you mean?"_

_Shiro just giggled his insane giggle and started chewing on Ichigo's ear._

Ichigo was sorely tempted to put it to the side, and say that he was just being a lunatic like usual, but, sadly, his brain wouldn't let him. He couldn't stare at Shiro like he stared at 'Big Blue', so he settled for sitting stiffly, and looking in his general direction. When he came up with nothing, he turned around and continued to scrutinize Big Blue.

For Ichigo, who was used to doing, and thinking about nothing everyday as he has done for the last ten years, this was to much excitement. So the only thing his tired brain could come up with was 'Big Blue is a funny name', and 'He would probably be pissed if someone called him that to his face'.

He felt himself becoming weary, and curled into his usual position to go to sleep. As He fell he mentally prepared himself for another day just like this one. He couldn't stand to wait anymore, he was on the verge of giving up again.

* * *

><p>AA:Well, I'm not too happy with this chapter...actually, it sucks. I hate it. I hope the next one's better.

Sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes I might have.

R&R!

Grimmichi 3: Thank you, I'm glad you don't feel the need to slap me XD I feel special.

Kawaiiberry-chan: Thank you, I wanted it to be kinda realistic.

lilbunny2247: Thanks, I'm glad you like it, and I do plan on continuing it...and finishing it.

A fan: I'm glad you like it, and no I don't plan to abandon it...unless I die or something. I'm determined to see this to the end! XD


	5. Inside His Cage, No More

A/N: This was pretty much finished yesterday but I was to busy to post it, sorry. I'm not to happy with the beginning of this chapter, but I love the last part. XDD

I had something else to say, but I forget what it is...oh well, next time. XD

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ichigo was crouched trembling in a corner of his cage. He was on his knees, he hands cradled the back of his head, elbows on the ground, his face hovered just above the floor.<p>

He eyes were wide and unseeing, tears streaming down his nose.

He was terrified.

His cage door had been blown away, but, like Big Blue said, his cage remained intact. Bits of the woven metal from his door stuck to his right side, and there was a swollen gash in his cheek. Some of the hair on his tail was singed, or completely burnt off.

He tried not to look at the charred body only a few feet away. Tried not to think to hard about the fact that everything was now in flames upon the ground. Or the fact that Big Blue wasn't anywhere to be seen. He could be dead, he could have forgotten about him, he could be anywhere.

Ichigo moved into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around his legs, rockied from side to side.

While other hybrids ran from their cages, or went to see whether a friend was alive, Ichigo waited.

He waited, while crying for a mate he never had, humming random tunes under his breath.

It could only have been a few hours before he fell asleep. His eyes swollen, and cheeks tear stained.

* * *

><p>Seemingly distant noise slowly brought Ichigo back to consciousness. He opened his eyes to see a blue blur arguing with another white blur.<p>

Blue...

Blue.

_Blue_?

"Panther-sama!" Ichigo shouted and shot into a sitting position. He blinked frantically in their direction trying to clear his vision. The panther was facing Ichigo with a look a confusion and mild disgust. Next to him was Shiro.

"'Sama'?" The panther asked.

"He's Japanese." Shiro said as if it explained everything.

Ichigo cleared his throat with a blushing face, grimacing as he became aware of the rest of his body. He was covered almost head to toe in white bandages. His left side was fine, but his right side (because that was the side facing his door) hurt like a son of a bitch. He took a moment to take in his surroundings, and saw that they were in a small strip of woods—he could just see some buildings through the trees. He noticed that there were a few other sleeping hybrids scattered a few feet away.

He recognized Shiro's (almost) mate, a busty, ditz, domesticated cat hybrid. Her name was Himel, or Ohime...or, something. Ichigo didn't really know her, but he new she was sweet, if a bit stupid. Next to her was a chocolate skinned, purple haired ocelot hybrid, and a large caramel skinned jaguar hybrid.

"Oi, kid."

Ichigo started, and turned to look at Big Blue, flicking his ears questioningly. "My name's Grimmjow. Not Panther-sama and not Grimmjow-sama either."

Ichigo nodded, and paused before asking: "Um...was...was what happened an explosion?"

"Yes."

"What's gonna happen now?" But Grimmjow was already walking over to the others.

"Didn't I tell ya, berry," Shiro murmured in his ear. Ichigo jumped and scowled at the nuisance. "Big Blue's gonna be King of the jungle."

"Does he know you call him that?"

Shiro chuckled. "O' course not, I'd be dead by now."

* * *

><p>Ichigo couldn't sleep. It had been a very long day. Once everyone had woken up they all took a few minutes to get acquainted with each other. He learned that Shiro's mate's name was actually named Orihime, the silent giant's (AN: XD I rhymed) name was Chad, and the violet haired woman's name was Yoruichi.

None of them had been in a particular good mood; they were all covered in bandages, and had no idea what was going on. They'd immediately turned to Grimmjow, who seemed to know what he was doing, but not really knowing exactly where they were was kind of a set back for him as well.

The sunny hired teen sat quietly amongst his sleeping friends, and watched various kinds of bug crawl around him. He didn't particularly want to go anywhere. He liked the forest, as small as it was, it made him feel free, and at home.

His ear flicked in the direction of a small rustling noise. He sniffed in the general direction, pinpointing exactly where it was. He wasn't sure what it was exactly, but it small warm, small, and simple mouth watering.

Shifting soundlessly into a predatory position, and inched closer, careful not to disturb it.

He almost howled in surprise when a larger body leapt over his, and pinned the creature down, crushing it's neck before it had a chance to cry out.

"_Grimmjow!_" He wisper/yelled, eyes wide.

"Hey, strawberry. Ya got good instincts."

Ichigo scowled at the nicknames but didn't complain. Grimmjow threw the critter to the side, and sat down (more or less) next to him. The long silence that folowed didn't particularly bother Ichigo, but he was itching for answers.

"Grimmjow...what if I like it here?"

"Whatcha mean?"

"There are no tailless people around here, and we don't have to live in cages...I like it."

A large grin spread across Grimmjow's face. "S'okay berry, I've heard of a place just like this one, 'cept it's bigger...better. An' we're gonna try 'n find it."

"Just like this one?" Ichigo asked in childlike wonder moving closer to Grimmjow much like one moves closer to a fire- wanting to be a bit nearer to the light, but knowing you can't get too close.

Grimmjow just nodded leaning down the the berry's ear and whispered: "And I'm gonna be king of the jungle."

* * *

><p>AN: When this is finished I'm probably going to go through have a massive re-edit, cause I'm basically just writing the chapter, proof reading it and posting right after.

I remembered what I had to say! Okay, so, these characters are all gonna be feline hybrids 'cause like I said other types don't hang out with each other. That's it.

Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes.

R&R!

KawaiiBerry-chan: Shiro knows all XD I hope this satisfied you.

metsfan101: Thank you, glad you liked it ;)

A fan: Well, I'm glad you liked it at lest. XD

lilbunny2247: Not as fast as I could, but I try. XD Shiro is the coolest, hands down.


	6. Far From His cage, He Cried

A/N: I'M BACK! Sorry this is late, but the past few weeks have been busy. And something's wrong with my docx upload thingy...so yeah (and the page break thingies aren't working either).

Anywho hope you like XD

Also, I'm working on a story that I'm going to post on FP, so updates might come only once or twice a week instead of the three I wanted T^T

He could hear them. Her muffled gasps, and moans. His grunts and growls, deep and low that made him shiver despite the tears he felt still wet on his cheeks.

Ichigo knew Grimmjow would never be his. That he would eventually choose a mate...someone that wasn't him. But it wasn't until the first night he heard them that the realization took it's toll. He cried the hardest that night. He felt as if something was crushing his ribcage and if only he ran far enough he could get away it.

So he ran, but it wasn't long before he falling, but he still didn't stop, instead he crawled. Begging, desperate pleas of 'please' falling from his lips, yet he didn't know what it was he was asking for.

When he had woken up the next morning he had no idea where he was. But it didn't take long for him to remember.

It didn't take long for him to find the rest of the group. When he arrived Shiro tackled him exclaiming how worried he was about his 'aibou'. They didn't notice his bloodshot eyes until later and when they asked he told them he had a nightmare. They left it alone after that only giving their nods of sympathy.

He hadn't been able to look at Grimmjow for the whole of that day.

-/-/-/-

Since then they had been in the forest for a week (two total) trying to figure out what they should do.

Sometime during the first week Grimmjow and Chad had gone back to scope out the area around the lab...or what used to be the lab. They found that there was forest completely surrounding it, it went deepest on the opposite side that they were on. They were in the shallowest part. Grimmjow guessed that other hybrids fled to the deeper parts of the forest.

A day after they came back Shiro and Ichigo went to see what was past their thin strip of woods. What they ran into was what Shiro thought was an electric fence. They weren't one hundred percent sure because they hadn't dared touch it, but it was more likely than not.

Past that, was an electricity plant. The buildings looked oddly similar to those of the lab. Ichigo told Shiro it was probably disguised to look like part of it—though he had no idea why that would be.

It had been a day after that he first heard Yoruichi and Grimmjow. He realized then that no one would ever want him. Why would they? He couldn't have cubs. He was useless. A male that needed to be dominated as a female would. And because he was still male he needed someone strong...like Grimmjow was.

Even though they were feline and felines normally lived solitary lives, they were also human, and humans were creatures that needed to be surrounded by each other constantly.

-/-/-/-

Ichigo was started out of his trance when the shy strawberry blond sat beside him. There were a few moments of awkward silence as she shot shy glances at him before he snapped.

"_What_?"

"Ichigo-kun isn't having nightmares."

Ichigo could only stare in shock, and slight fear.

"It worries us to hear Ichigo-kun at night."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo snarled getting up to go climb a tree.

-/-/-/-

Ichigo was batting half heartedly a leaf as he lounged on a large branch. Trying not to think about what the shy feline said to him. Or who this so called 'us' was. He just knew it was Shiro, and the last thing he wanted was for him to start prying.

"Aibou!"

Ichigo started almost falling off of his branch. _Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear_, he fumed silently.

"Berryhead, I know what's wrong."

_Of course, how could he not know. This is Shiro we're talking about: Knower of all, and handler of everyone's business. _Ichigo seethed trying his damndest to ignore the pest. The branch shook a bit as Shiro dropped to sit next to him.

"They're not mated, y'know." He said in an unusually sober tone.

"_What_?" Ichigo hissed, whipping his head around to look at the snowy pale hybrid.

"He hasn't marked her yet, yer not mated until ya mark someone."

"Why hasn't he marked her yet?" He questioned with narrowed eyes.

"She's bi and in love with another hybrid—a girl, but she wants cubs."

The fiery haired feline tried to pretend his heart didn't soar with hope when he heard that. "I-I... don't see what all of this has to do with me."

"Say whatcha want. I know whatcha are, an' how ya feel."

Ichigo was frightened...and furious at that. He didn't need this. Shiro was the last person he wanted to know about him. He wondered briefly how long until the whole group knew.

This wasn't possible. He couldn't know. He _didn't _know.

His ear were lying flat on his head and his tail was twice it's size, his claws were slowly unsheathing. Though, he knew he wasn't going to use them. "_Shut up_!" He growled a growl deep in his chest. "You don't know anything! _You don't know anything_."

"Aibou..." Shiro said apologetically, cautiously reaching out to stroke his hair. He didn't know why his aibou was so mad. He wasn't trying to hurt him. He loved his aibou.

"Get away from me!"

"I c'n hel-"

"I don't care!"

"Aib-"

"_GET AWAY_!"

-/-/-/-

A/N: Oookay...berry's pissed XD In this story Ichi's more like a transvestite than he is gay.

Sorry about any mistakes

Review! Review, review...and I'll see about popping out a chapter in the next two days, ne?


	7. Far From His Cage, He Ventured

AN: I f I had words to tell you how sorry I am I would use them.

I'm so ashamed—over a month since I last updated. How horrible is that?

* * *

><p>But to be fair it wasn't <em>entirely <em>my fault. First of all: Christmas? I was busy. Secondly: the computer broke, and then the Internet wasn't working. Other than that it was just me being lazy—so sorry.

Ichigo weren't on speaking terms. Neither were Ichigo and Grimmjow. Given Grimmjow being ignored wasn't much of a difference considering what little they interacted anyway, but Grimmjow could tell the difference between silence and hostile silence.

Grimmjow didn't like being ignored. And he would've done something about it if it weren't for the fact that whatever drama had erupted was clearly upsetting Shiro.

Grimmjow didn't like many people, but Shiro was one of the few, and in turn he liked whomever Shiro liked. And Shiro only like two people (besides himself): Orihime and Ichigo. Those two people (and himself) had Shiro's sole devotion.

He only just tolerated Yoruichi, and was doing her a favor, but only because he could relate, and not without a price. She had asked him very abruptly to 'knock her up'. Yoruichi was bi, and had a mate somewhere in the other part of the forest. A female mate.

So Grimmjow would impregnate her no matter how long it might take. It was a given that it would take longer than usual because they weren't mated. Which was good they were counting on that—finding freedom would no doubt take quite a while and Yoruichi couldn't be heavily pregnant while traveling. When they found their freedom, and Grimmjow had time to search for a mate Yoruichi would, in turn, bear cubs for him.

Grimmjow was gay.

You could say bi, but sex with Yoruichi didn't really do much for him. Yes, it felt good, and yes, he came. But in the end he felt as if he was missing the point—like there was something he needed to find, and he was standing two feet away from it, but still didn't see it.

* * *

><p>Their plans had been set back a few days since the fight, because the firey haired hybrid simply wouldn't come out of the trees, and Shiro wasn't good for anything except moping.<p>

But it was a simple plan, albeit it a hard one to execute.

They figured that past the deeper part of the forest they would eventually run into a town—or human civilization.

There they would get themselves situated, find out where they were and somehow acquire a map.

From there it was a strait shot all the way to the Amazon forest.

They new they were in the United States…or at least they hoped, but _where_ they were in the U.S. was what determined how long their journey would be.

Then there was, of course, their mode of transportation…

Grimmjow would admit the plan wasn't a very good one—or very well thought out, but it was the only one they had.

* * *

><p>It was the next day that Ichigo finally ventured down from the tree tops. And later that same day they started traveling to the other parts of the forest. Ichigo still ignored Grimmjow, but now it wasn't because he was angry or upset, but because he felt too awkward to say anything. He still ignored Shiro, but it was because he was embarrassed. Instead he stayed by Chad, who didn't really seem to mind.<p>

Despite himself, he was relieved and elated to know that Yoruichi, and Grimmjow weren't mates, and never would be. He tried not to be, he really did. Because he knew that when Grimmjow really did pick a mate it wouldn't be him, and there wouldn't be anything he could do about it.

They had made it to the forest on the other side of the lab with relative ease, and decided to stay a few days to search for lost friends. They had been there for a single day so far, and came up with nothing.

Yoruichi was determined and desperate, you couldn't really tell with Chad, but Ichigo new there was someone he was looking for.

Ichigo himself didn't really have anyone he wanted to search for, neither did Shiro or Grimmjow, Orihime was eager to see a few close friends, but would be able to get by without them.

The four of them were taking a break while Chad and Yoruichi were still out looking.

Needless to say it was awkward. He could feel curiosity radiating from Grimmjow. Poor guy, always out of the loop. It almost made Ichigo giggle. Almost.

"Right…" Ichigo cleared his throat. "Shiro, ummm?"

"S'okay, aibou." Shiro grinned.

* * *

><p>AN: This is not the end. Next chapter WILL be posted within the next two days, I swear.<p>

After all this time, all I can pop out is this pathetic thing—this has to be my least favorite chapter XP

Sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes that are sure to be there.

Reviews are greatly appreciated (thought god knows I don't deserve them).


	8. Far From His Cage, He Saw

AN: Okay there is some progress between Ichi and Grimm in this chapter…only a bit though.

* * *

><p>"Chad," Ichigo said to his quiet friend. They had been in the same place for a bit under a week, and so far three new feline hybrids had turned up, including Yoruichi's mate (an black domestic cat hybrid) who caused quite a commotion upon her arrival. She wasn't happy about Grimmjow's, and Yoruichi's… arrangement. She cam around, but Yoruichi still seemed to be getting the silent treatment.<p>

They ran into two other hybrids the next day. A Caracal hybrid named Gin, and a Siamese hybrid named Shinji, who—much to Ichigo's chagrin—took an immediate liking to him.

Chad on the other hand couldn't find whoever it was he was searching for, and grew increasingly quiet each day.

"Come on, I'll come with you today." Chad nodded and they started off in a random direction. They had only walked a few paces when they were stopped by a commanding "Wait! I'm coming."

Ichigo turned to see Grimmjow walking up to them. The two were back to talking terms, but it was still painfully awkward. Ichigo could practically feel Chad's invisible smirk, and grimaced.

"Okay." Chad rumbled.

The walk was awkward and, the search turned out to be fruitless. It was only the next day that they found the person Chad was looking for… or rather, she found them.

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of the night that Ichigo was jerked awake by the sound of angry howling and hissing. When he blinked into coherence the commotion had stopped instead he was greeted with the sight of Chad sitting on a disgruntled bobcat hybrid's lower back with a rare grin, and a furious Yoruichi. It was all very comical, really.<p>

He learned later that the new addition's name was Tatsuki, and she was Chad's mate.

It was the next day as they were setting off that they ran into yet another hybrid and decided to stay an extra day. The newest addition was a small, sullen, Andean mountain cat hybrid called Toshiro, and Gin had latched onto him almost the second he saw him.

Ichigo watched them with amazement interest, and bewilderment. Gin's attitude towards the small hybrid was clearly not chaste and yet they were both unmistakably male. To Ichigo this was a miracle. Enlightenment. The knowledge that someone might want him even when he couldn't bear cubs.

All he had to do was wait until he got over Grimmjow.

* * *

><p>The tension between Ichigo and Grimmjow was slowly dissipating. They no longer sat stiffly next to each other and said nothing. Now, they lounged beside one another and <em>pointedly<em> said nothing, waiting for the other to speak first. You could call it progress.

Which was where they were now. It was the last day before they were to leave and everyone was being as lazy as they possibly could. Sadly they were all being lazy with their selected mates or friends. Which would put Shinji with Ichigo (Chad was with Tatsuki, Yoruichi with Soi-fan, Shiro with Orihime, Gin with Toshiro), but Shinji pointedly walked over to sit with Gin and Toshiro, who had nodded in understanding when Shinji whispered something to them.

Ichigo was not happy.

Grimmjow was more or less relieved. He desperately wanted to know what was up with the orangette.

Grimmjow pointedly cleared his throat.

Ichigo pointedly did not look over.

This wasn't going anywhere.

"What's yer problem!" Grimmjow finally snapped…quite loudly too.

"Who says I have one!"

"It's fuckin' obvious, ya won't ev'n look at me!"

"Maybe I don't want to!"

"WHY THE FUCK NOT?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!"

"IT _IS_ MY BUISNESS!"

"OH YEAH?"

"FUCK YEAH!"

They continued their loud bantering while the others watched, not annoyed, but amused. It was obvious the two needed each other. To them it was all just a matter of how long it took them to realize it.

* * *

><p>AN: this is short, but I just needed to post something because this was already late. I will post the next chapter sooner than I posted this I promise.<p>

Sorry about any mistakes

Reviews are drooled upon…?


End file.
